


一岁差

by afterbipleaseleavemessage



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterbipleaseleavemessage/pseuds/afterbipleaseleavemessage
Summary: 李马克 x 李东赫不死人ALPHA X 人类OMEGA设定涉及血族/ABO（吸血鬼没有ABO性别）非典型ABO魔幻日常小品文，副cp笃
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee
Kudos: 16





	1. 00

**Author's Note:**

> 李马克 x 李东赫
> 
> 不死人ALPHA X 人类OMEGA
> 
> 设定涉及血族/ABO（吸血鬼没有ABO性别）
> 
> 非典型ABO魔幻日常小品文，副cp笃

清晨是一天中李马克最爱的时间。太阳升起的角度刚刚好，活力满满地向大地施与阳光，不像晌午那样烈，洒在身上暖洋洋的。也是李东赫最安静的时候。

李东赫爱睡懒觉，一睁眼总是只能遇上晌午的太阳。李马克没那么多觉，作息像上了年纪的老人。自从李东赫十六岁假性分化后，他和李马克就没再分床睡了。李东赫总是和李马克耍赖，李马克也说不上是烦他这点还是喜欢，总之是闹不过他，拿他没办法。青春期的男孩子充满了精力，李东赫在找李马克麻烦这件事上永远不会失去兴趣。李马克也不明白为什么李东赫执着于不让他先睡着，明明早些睡着的李东赫早上也起不来，李马克使蛮力把捏他鼻子的李东赫按回枕头上，这样想。

“呜哇，敏亨哥，太粗暴了。”李东赫半张脸陷进柔软的棉花里，嚷着。

李马克把被子拉到李东赫身上，李东赫向下缩了缩，露出两只眼睛，说：“哥哥，我不是小孩子了，不用盖这么严实。”

“好了东赫，快点睡觉。”

李东赫就是清晨的太阳，即使是阴天，托信息素的福，被子像是晒了一天刚从阳台上收回来的，暖和又干净的味道。每日李马克枕着暖阳的味道，总能做个好梦。

-

李马克没有好好数过自己存在在这世界上的年头，他的大脑、躯干乃至细胞、血液，都在提醒他，他是不属于这个世界的异类。

那是一个大晴天，烈日要烧焦他的眼皮，他在一个垃圾掩埋厂醒来，不知道自己睡了多久，之前的大部分记忆也已经模糊。也许是老天爷想快点让他注意到自己的特别，他撑着被灼日烤得晕晕乎乎的脑袋走上大街，车流从耳边呼啸而过，等他再从一滩血泊中爬起来时，他听见路过的女士尖叫，卖水果的小贩喊着，见鬼了，他还活着！

李马克望着血液钻回手心的伤口，而伤口渐渐愈合，他才意识到，他的生命恐怕永远丢失了一个句号。

他似乎睡了太久，花了不少时间来回忆曾经发生在自己身上的事，似乎是有一群脑子有问题的吸血鬼，他们的种族想要摆脱血的依赖，又不肯放弃不老不死之身，便抓人类小孩来做实验，那也是李马克第一次遇到非人类的东西。一群长着尖牙的怪东西，围在他身边，却不野蛮地用牙刺破他的皮肤吸他的血，用一些从没见过的仪器在他身上比比划划，再给他的身体留下伤痕。李马克并不记得是哪一次的伤让他彻底昏死过去，再醒来时，周围没有长着尖牙的怪东西，而他也得到了全新的生命，不再重复那些折磨。

这副身体不会受伤也不会生病，外表还是普通人那样，只不过模样被停留在了自己二十岁的时候。李马克也不是没想过融入人群，但他不变的外貌和会自愈的身体实在无法与正常人维持长期的交往关系，渐渐地独自一人，在定格的时间中迈过了不少年岁。

李东赫，则是个意外。

李马克遇见李东赫的时候，李东赫还是个从收容所里跑出来的小屁孩，只有十二岁。两天没吃饭的李东赫饿极了，抓住路过的李马克的裤脚，准备坑上这个光鲜亮丽的帅哥一笔。十二岁的李东赫还不到李马克的胸口那么高，李马克很轻松地就把他抱了起来。明明李东赫是冲上来碰瓷的，沾了李马克一裤脚的灰和泥，李马克还很亲切地关心他，反而搞得李东赫不好意思了。

即使已经习惯了作为不死人，李马克会有意识的把自己和正常人区别开，而善良让他无法对一个人类孩子袖手旁观，甚至在李东赫要跟他回家时，动摇了自己的原则。

虽然后来李东赫的说辞是，李马克问他要不要回家，他才赖在李马克家不走的。李马克也不知道为什么，李东赫的话他总是很轻易就相信了。自从获得无尽的生命后，李马克觉得自己的记忆力反而变差了，李东赫这么说过之后，他倒是怀疑起了自己。

多了个人类小孩李东赫，家里比以往有生气了，李马克甚至怀疑是不是自己以前过得太没滋没味了。

李东赫在与李马克生活的第三个年头，终于发现了李马克的秘密。李马克煎鸡蛋的时候烫到了自己的手，李东赫这时已经快到李马克肩膀了，他站在李马克旁边，眼睁睁地看着那块烫坏的皮肤恢复到原本的模样，他眼疾手快抓住李马克要藏到背后去的那只手，问李马克要一个解释。

李马克拿了一把刀，把自己的手划开一道口子，流出来的血像是有意识一般从李马克的手腕向上蠕动着，朝着手心的伤口，最后一滴血钻回口子里，那一道被刀划过的痕迹也消失不见。

就是你看到的那样，东赫。李马克把刀上沾到的血擦干净，又说，如果你现在用枪朝我的脑袋开一枪，可能五秒之后我就能完好无损地爬起来。

李东赫低着头沉默了许久。李马克担心地凑上前去询问，东赫，没有吓到你吧？李东赫猛地一抬头，额头和李马克的撞到一起，两个人仰倒在沙发上。李东赫捂着额头说，哈，确实有点被吓到……可哥为什么不一开始就告诉我呢？如果我没有发现的话，是不是要等我长得比哥还要老了才会知道。

李东赫生气了。李马克看到李东赫的眼神，他可以断定。

看来哥从来都没想过要告诉我吧。李东赫这样说着，把自己关进了卫生间里。

李马克不知道为什么十五岁的李东赫要闹这么大脾气，也很奇怪当他知道身边的人是个怪物时并没有感到害怕只是觉得生气。是失去人类身份太久了，连人类小孩的心思都看不明白了吗？李马克问自己。

李东赫似乎也没那么快消气，可两个人生活在一个屋子里，抬头不见低头见，李东赫减少了和李马克说话的频率，没事的缩在自己的小沙发床上，团成一个球，像一只被惹毛了不愿意理人的猫仔。

李马克几日都在烦恼这件事，他本来觉得这件事不说也没有关系，可他看着赌气的李东赫，又意识到李东赫作为自己的“家养小精灵”，的确对自己的身份有知情权。他酝酿着道歉的语句，寻找着合适的道歉的时机。

见识过李马克煎坏的鸡蛋之后，李东赫就彻底不允许李马克进厨房了。李马克为了道歉去找在厨房里做早餐的李东赫。李东赫听着李马克在旁边说了一大堆，手上煎培根的动作停下，转头对李马克拉起一个不太自然的笑容，说，我早就消气了。然后从刀架上抽出一把水果刀，捅进了李马克的腹部。

两个人面对面坐在餐桌上吃李东赫烹饪的培根煎蛋早餐，太阳透过落地窗洒在木地板上，氛围十分温馨。李东赫的表情轻松愉悦不少，李马克坐在对面倒是有点冒冷汗，他腹部刚刚遭受来自同居小孩的袭击，虽然由于身体特性快速地恢复了，还是残留着异物侵入的感觉。李马克望着用食物摆成的笑脸，摸了摸自己的肚子。

吓到哥了吧。李东赫伸手帮迟迟不吃的李马克把培根切成小块。李马克面无表情地插起一块煎得刚好的培根说，吓了一跳，现在肚子还有点怪怪的感觉。李东赫哈哈笑起来，也插起一块培根，送到李马克的嘴边，说，对不起啊哥，太好奇了才会对哥下此毒手。

李马克吃掉李东赫喂过来的培根，又听到李东赫说，本来我以为我只和哥差八岁，结果其实跟哥差了一百岁不止，感觉好神奇。

-

李马克是个ALPHA，但他因为自己作为不死人的特征太突出，已经很久没有在意过在自己身上几乎已经淡化的人类性别。他的信息素味道很淡，不是那种具象的叫得出名字的香味，硬要形容的话，应该是雨天的空调房里潮湿冷气的味道。那种味道太容易和空气混在一起，再加上他跟吸血鬼体征相似的身体特征（要知道吸血鬼是没有ABO这样的性别的），导致他对信息素有些失感，相当于长了个失去嗅觉的鼻子。

不过正因为这一点，他并不那么容易对人陷入性别带来的情感旋涡，而他似乎也忘了李东赫作为一个普通人，会经历分化期这件事。

从不知道自己是因为信息素的影响而进入易感期变得敏感的李马克，发现自己总是手抖，把夹的菜掉到桌子上、倒水撒到杯子外面……直到在阴雨连绵一个星期后一个阳光灿烂的日子，李马克抱着李东赫的被子去阳台上晒，他喊着，东赫，这几天不是下雨吗？你的被子怎么一股被太阳晒过了的味道啊！李东赫从卧室门口探出一个头，有点不好意思道：

“哥，那好像是我信息素的味道。”

那年，李东赫十六岁。


	2. 01

正值青春期的少年对于身体的秘密有无限的好奇。李马克虽然天天面对镜子里二十岁自己的脸，真正流逝掉的时间也没有实感，但他对自己不是个小孩子有清楚的认知。李东赫对此产生的好奇心以及把他当成百科全书的行为李马克也不是不能理解，不过他自己还没好好感受过青春快乐的日子，不能跟李东赫感同身受。

李东赫靠着墙站着，李马克把他的双肩压到墙上，李东赫马上僵硬地把下巴凸出来。李马克哭笑不得地拍了拍李东赫的手臂：“东赫你自然地站好啊。”李东赫挺胸站直，又调皮地把头歪向一边，李马克毫不客气地伸手挤他的脸，把他的脑袋掰正。“是你自己要量身高的，怎么还捣乱呢？”

量个身高花了十分钟。李马克拿秃头铅笔贴着李东赫头顶的发丝在墙上画一道浅浅的线。“好了。”李东赫缩着脖子从李马克的手臂下钻出去，李马克嘀咕了一句，夸张。新的线的左下方有旧的痕迹，李马克感叹说：“东赫又长高了。”

“当然了。”李东赫给自己倒了一杯牛奶，咕咚咕咚一口气灌到肚子里，打了个响亮的奶嗝，又凑到李马克身边跟比划身高。“什么时候才能长到跟哥一样。”

可能是到了男孩子长身体的年纪，李东赫近两年长得很快。李东赫趁李马克不注意把他推到墙边，李马克没有防备一个踉跄，背撞上画有李东赫密密麻麻的身高线的墙。“让我也给哥量一个，来，敏亨哥站站好。”

李东赫比自己矮上半个头，还总是装着一副小大人的模样，用哄小孩子的语气跟李马克说话。李马克习惯了，不太会在这种小事上跟李东赫计较，他贴墙站好，看到李东赫嘴上沾着奶沫子，想着一会儿拿纸巾给李东赫擦嘴，视线又飘到李东赫微微踮起的脚。

“哥你别低头啊……”李东赫几只手指落在李马克头顶，把他飘起来的头发按下，找头顶最高的那一点。李东赫的信息素又隐隐约约地漫开，李马克挺熟悉那味道了，小分子做着布朗运动钻进他的鼻腔，李马克觉得手心有点变热了。

“敏亨哥，听说出现信息素之后，很快就会进入分化期吧？”李东赫的手在李马克的头顶磨蹭，李马克盯着李东赫嘴边薄薄一层“白胡子”心不在焉地应了一个“嗯”字。李东赫终于把手放下来，后脚跟落到地面，又要抬起眼才能跟李马克对视。“那哥觉得我会分化成什么？”

李马克对上李东赫的上目线，很快移开了。他走到一边抽了张纸巾，在李东赫嘴上轻轻抹掉奶沫，纸巾揉成一团，拿过李东赫手里的铅笔，再把纸巾团扔进垃圾桶。

“反正不会是BETA啦。”李马克若无其事地朝李东赫一笑，李东赫瘪瘪嘴，说着：“啊，敏亨哥真的好无聊……”

BETA是没有味道的，这一点三岁小孩都知道。李马克那个表情，大概是觉得自己讲了不错的梗吧。李马克总会猝不及防地冒出一些没意思的话来，李东赫想，也不知道是不是活得太久了两只眼睛清澈得像是无欲无求。

李东赫从小就不爱动，待在家里懒着，不过跟李马克逛超市算是他为数不多喜爱的出行选择。李东赫喜欢他们家附近的大型超市的购物车，李东赫当然坐不进被称为宝宝椅的那块挡板，可他依旧每次去都要往购物车里钻。购物车虽然不小，但对他现在的体型来说还是有点勉强，更何况李马克还要往里放东西。

别人刚进超市推的都是又空又轻的购物车，李马克一进超市，就要用购物车载人上路。李东赫的膝盖窝卡在购物车的边上，小腿在购物车外晃啊晃。李马克推着车子，把要买的东西放进李东赫的怀里，他看着李东赫缩在购物车里略显诡异的姿势说：“东赫，你屁股不觉得硌吗？”

李东赫摇摇头。李马克为了赶李东赫下车，一般都会先到冷藏区域，拿几罐冰饮或是大盒的冰淇淋，李东赫受不了冻，自然会申请从车子里出来，但冰箱里还有好多饮料和冰淇淋，今天确实拿李东赫没辙，只能等东西多了把李东赫从车子里逼下来。

购物车的轮子滚动发出“咔啦咔啦”的声响，李东赫身子向后靠，后脑勺刚好搁在推车放手的那根杆子上，他仰起头刚好能看到李马克的下巴。

“敏亨哥，你今天胡子没有刮干净哦。”李东赫伸手去碰李马克的下巴，被李马克侧过脸躲开了。

“说过在外面要叫马克哥的，东赫。”李马克不自然地摸了下自己的下巴，碰到几根短刺。

“好的好的，马克哥。”李东赫不再把头靠着杆子，他正视前方，李马克在背后推着他走，“哥是ALPHA吧，那对我的信息素有什么感觉？”

“什么感觉？”李马克疑惑地问道。

李东赫在车子里费力地挪着自己的上半身，想要直起身子，两条小腿打在车篮的铁网上，李马克伸手要去扶他，结果整个推车的运动轨迹都变得歪歪扭扭。“你要下来吗？”李马克握住李东赫的手，等李东赫把肚子上的商品都赶到车篮里，他再把东赫拉起来。李东赫借着李马克手上的力，再从车里跳下来。李东赫的屁股挂到车篮的边，李马克赶紧去扶倾斜的购物车。

“就是会不会难受，或者是，”李东赫抿了抿嘴，门牙刮过下嘴唇翘起的死皮，“闻起来觉得很舒服？”

李马克不明所以，他把购物车拉回正常的方向，回答道：“嗯？我觉得很好闻啊，没什么特别的感觉。怎么突然问这个？”

“不过是看到说ALPHA会讨厌ALPHA的味道，会觉得OMEGA的味道……嗯，很想要亲近？”李东赫背着手跟李马克并肩走，手指在背后绞在一块。购物车拐进生活用品区，李马克从上层拿下来一大条卷纸放进购物车里，他看着李东赫，说：“你都在哪看的这些啊？”

“网上、书上、街上发的教育宣传单……到处都有这种说法啊。”李东赫抬起手要咬指甲，李马克把他的手从嘴边拍掉，李东赫撇撇嘴，把手揣进口袋里，“我就是想知道我会分化成什么嘛。”

李马克他推着购物车往前，和李东赫拉开了一个人的距离。“我的感觉可能没那么准。我变成这样以后，就很久没有跟正常人交往过啦，是说朋友的那种交往，说来，我身边好像就只有你这个人类弟弟而已。”李东赫跟在他身后，又听到李马克说，“虽然没什么经验，如果东赫想提前了解那方面的事的话，我会把我知道的都告诉东赫。”

李马克向前走了几步，感觉人没跟上，转过头看到李东赫站在离自己不远处有些扭捏的样子，他开口询问：“东赫，你在那干嘛呢？”

也不知道李东赫是真没听懂还是故意装样子逗李马克。“哥，那方面是哪方面啊？”李马克一听，脸也有点热，他把购物车推得“咔咔”响，说：“就，就是分化的事情啊……”

李东赫本来以为李马克会作为在人间生活了百年的前辈给自己来上一堂名为“爱的教育”的课，结果李马克在性别方面也只能说是个小白吧！还说要把自己知道的都告诉我，讲出来的都是我知道的啊！李东赫在心里捏紧了拳头。

“刚分化不久就发生了一些意外，没有机会接触OMEGA呢……”

李马克是这么说的。至于是什么意外，李马克也没细说。关于李马克的过去，他从没跟李东赫主动提过，不如说是避开提到那些事，李马克最爱拿“记不清啦”来搪塞李东赫，李东赫只能想着，大概真的不是什么好事，所以不想让自己知道吧。

脱离了有限生命束缚的李马克在ALPHA的性别特性变得更加迟钝。李马克平常没有什么味道，李东赫从能闻到信息素以来，都很少好好感受过李马克的信息素。李东赫原本以为他是成熟的ALPHA可以收放自如，又因为自己还只能放任无性别倾向的信息素到处飘着，对李马克充满了仰慕之情。后来李马克解释说可能是因为自己活得太久了，属于人类性别特征的腺体稍稍退化了，信息素也比较淡，当然这只是李马克自己的说辞，李东赫怀疑其可信度。

后来被李东赫发现李马克睡着的时候，信息素释放的浓度会比白天清醒的时候高一些，他便不止一次半夜爬到李马克床上，把鼻子凑到李马克脖颈旁边嗅嗅，然后就赖在李马克的床上不走。李马克被被子多出来那一团弄醒了，他迷迷糊糊地一掌拍到李东赫背上，李东赫嗷地叫了一声，李马克又摸到李东赫露出的后颈皮肤，捏着这块小牛皮糖从自己身上“撕”下来，伸开两只手把人推到床边，全程眼皮都没抬起来过。

连着好几日被李东赫这样折腾，李马克黑眼圈都掉到了地上。他无助地抱怨道：“东赫……你是把我当催化剂了吗？”


	3. 02

小孩为什么总是看起来无忧无虑的呢？有的人说，因为他们即使是遭遇不幸，也会被其中的一点幸运吸引了注意力。要是你问东赫，能给我讲讲你小时候的事吗？他会说，都忘得差不多啦，没什么好讲的。

他不是个一直无忧无虑的小孩。孤儿院的生活虽然不像小说里写得那么不堪，神父不会故意刁难他、修女也不会不给饭吃，但他没有信仰，总是逃礼拜，被罚去清扫厕所让他很不爽。孤儿院的厕所是旱厕，不能自动冲水的厕所要多脏有多脏，每次做完清洁的李东赫都想在洗澡间里待上一晚，但修女并不会允许。“扫厕所的东赫”，孤儿院的其他小孩大多都这么叫他，也有一些年纪再大一些的坏心眼地叫他“小桃金娘”，听起来似乎在称赞他可爱，实际上是在讽刺他住在厕所里呢。东赫听着就觉得恶心。孤儿院的小孩只要不打架惹事，修女们是不会管这种隐性欺凌的。

他不可能永远待在这个孤儿院里。李东赫给树坑填土时，看到院子里那些七八岁的小孩围着修女跑，一群人笑得很开心的模样，他便这样想道。孤儿院是一个看似安逸的牢笼，但他不会顺从那些大人，以后也不会有大人袒护他，谁知道哪一天他就被丢出去了呢。要逃出去才行。

李东赫觉得十二岁的自己真是单纯。从孤儿院跑出去，要是没遇上李马克，他恐怕真的要饿死街头。李东赫问了李马克好多遍，你真的要带我回家吗？李马克说，我就那么像个人贩子吗？你也没有别的地方可以去吧。

在李东赫的认知里，孤儿院的人还算不上是坏人，而李马克确是第一个没有对他遭遇的一切视而不见的好人。

像是达成了默契一般，李东赫也没有跟李马克讲过自己以前在孤儿院的生活。虽然不太愿意，李东赫还是被李马克送进了教会学院。不过李东赫因为不愿意参加早晨和放学后的礼拜传教习惯性迟到早退，今天也是这样。

从教会学院回家，有一段狭长的上坡路，两侧是一栋又一栋的居民房紧挨着。李东赫坐在顶端的一片高墙的凹陷里，这里的景色很好，风不受阻挡地吹过来。李东赫身后是平地，脚下是向下延伸的陡坡，每个要上课的日子他在这里打发时间，等待夕阳落下，再披着夜幕回家，想象自己是个英雄。

李东赫的“宝座”面对着坡那一侧一条黑漆漆的小路，因为太狭窄阳光都很难照进去，只有晚上等巷子里的灯亮起来，才显得不那么可怕。李东赫平时看着那条路会不自觉地想，这个地方真的会有住户吗？

李东赫看见那条被阴影铺满的路口有个人影，本来以为只是路过的人，但那个人影在那定定站了半个小时也没有移动，不禁让人愈发在意起来。李东赫好奇心上来，他从墙上下来，绕了一圈走下坡，来到那条路的路口。阳光往路口里伸进十厘米，便被建筑物的阴影挡住了，李东赫站在阳光里，自己的影子与房子的影子叠在一起，他能看见不长的小路的尽头是亮的，反而衬得这条路更暗了。

“嗨！你能往里走一点吗？”那个人影朝他打招呼，抬起手向他挥了挥，“走到阴影里来，太阳还没下山。”

那个人说着莫名其妙的话，让李东赫摸不着头脑。虽然光照不到那人的脸，看不清他的五官，还是能分辨出那人有一头张扬的粉发，气质跟这条漆黑的小巷不符。

“你是……住在这里吗？”李东赫向他喊话，又觉得这个情况是不是应该掉头就跑，但现在回家的话李马克就知道自己早退了……

“不是，我在附近做生意呢。”

李东赫没注意，这人怎么就闪到自己面前了。那粉色的头发因为路口的风在空中扬起，然后又落回他的耳边，李东赫看清他的脸，精致的五官配上没什么血色的皮肤，是个帅哥。这个帅哥比自己高不少，可能比敏亨哥还要高一点，李东赫不敢确定。

罗渽民突然凑近李东赫的肩，吸了吸鼻子，李东赫被吓得向后退了一步，摸到自己后颈向下的皮肤——刚刚他突然靠近，是腺体的位置。可是我还没有分化啊。李东赫警惕地看着他，准备好趁他不注意就逃跑。

李东赫观察着罗渽民的反应，他没有再靠近他，眼珠子缓缓转了一圈，对他说：“你这个味道……你还没有分化吧？”

“我有没有分化跟你没有关系吧？”李东赫强装镇定继续说，“没事的话我先走了。”

李东赫转过身要走，罗渽民却没有要伸手拉住他的意思，他的两只手还是插在自己的口袋里。

“你不要这么紧张嘛，我又不是坏人。我都说我在附近做生意的。”罗渽民语气平和，就像李东赫现在走掉他也不会从巷子里出来追他一样。

“你还有什么话要说吗？”李东赫回头盯着他，身体还向着前方。他深吸一口气，却发现空气里除了他自己的信息素，并没有别的什么特别的味道，“你没有味道……你是个BETA，那你怎么会闻到我的信息素？怎么知道我没分化的？”

“闻不到信息素不代表就是BETA吧，市面上有种叫做阻断剂的东西，可以让ALPHA和OMEGA闻起来跟BETA并没有区别哦。你如果要为自己的今后囤点货，我可以批发价卖给你哦。”罗渽民说，“不过你猜对啦，我不是ALPHA也不是OMEGA。我对你没有别的企图，我刚刚都说，我是在附近做生意的。”

“你就是来找我推销的啊？”李东赫卸下防备转向罗渽民，“你还没回答我刚才的问题呢，你怎么知道我没分化的。”

“看你的反应猜的。”罗渽民笑眯眯的，在李东赫眼里，大概是奸商最爱做的表情吧。不过住在这片的姐姐阿姨应该甘心被这个帅哥奸商骗吧，呵。

“所以呢，你要跟我一个没分化的小毛孩推销什么？”李东赫把手交叉放在胸前，做出一副不耐烦的模样说，“话说在前头，我可没什么钱。”

“你还是在期待我会拿出什么好东西吧？不然你刚刚就会直接走掉了。”罗渽民笑道。太阳最后一点余晖消失在天边，脚下的一点阳光也散尽，夜幕降临了，巷子里古旧的电灯亮起来，把黑漆漆的小巷照亮，可它们又时不时闪烁，像是随时会灭掉那样。罗渽民从巷子口走出，靠近了李东赫，从口袋里拿出几粒软糖，放进李东赫的手里。

“每个人从开始分泌信息素到真正分化的时间不一样，最短一个月，最长甚至是三年，这个是可以促进分化的药，可以促进已经出现信息素的人尽快分化。”罗渽民对着李东赫做了个wink，食指放到嘴唇中间，“因为刚刚吓到你了，就打对折卖给你咯。”

李东赫觉得自己真是昏了头，居然听信一个来路不明的推销的话，买了来路不明的药。他拿了自己的小糖盒把这几颗药放了进去，这几颗做成可爱兔兔脑袋样子的药仔细看，每只兔兔的表情还不一样，放在满是圆形硬糖的盒子里有点突兀。

那个粉头发的帅哥推销员最后信誓旦旦地说，这个药可能会出现副作用，就是身体没进入分化期但出现了结合热的类似分化期状态，这个叫假性分化不用担心，只要跟分化期当做同种情况处理就可以啦！之后总会出现真正的分化期的——这不就是要经历两次分化期的意思吗？李东赫自己总结道。

现在也不清楚自己会分化成什么，如果分化成ALPHA好说，他和李马克的信息素都不是很强烈的那种，以后继续在一个屋檐下生活还是有很高的可行性的。可是他要是分化成OMEGA，李马克会帮他吗？会管他吗？他可真不确定。

他李东赫倒是不介意被李马克标记，总比出去找个什么陌生ALPHA合适吧……并不是说一定非要是李马克这个ALPHA，只是他应该是最合适的那一个罢了。李东赫觉得自己简直是个小天才，居然这么短的时间就为自己在分化成OMEGA的情况下选择李马克标记自己找好了理由。

“东赫，什么时候吃饭啊？”李马克突然在卧室的门口冒了个头，吓得李东赫把手里的糖撒出去好几个。

李马克捡到滚到他脚边的兔兔糖，说：“这个糖好可爱，你什么时候买的？不过好可惜，掉到地上了。”

“还我啦哥！”李东赫跳起来去抢，李马克愣愣地没反应过来，手上的糖就被抢了过去。“可是那个掉在地上了哦。”

“三秒原则，三秒原则啦！”李东赫心虚地把兔兔塞进盒子里匆忙盖上。

“东赫，你脸怎么这么红？”

“有吗？没有吧，是哥的错觉。我去厨房看看，应该马上就可以吃饭了！”李东赫快速地回答着，把糖盒随便往桌子上一放，从扒着门框的李马克旁边侧着身迅速溜出了卧室。

李马克一直都是那个样子，除了之前秘密暴露那一次，还有不听他的话在外面拼命叫他敏亨敏亨的名字，好像没什么事会刺激到他。李东赫叉着腰盯着焖锅的玻璃盖子上一点点蔓延开的雾气。真是太没有意思了，怎么才能知道他对东赫到底是什么态度啊！李东赫用拳头揉着自己的脸，苦恼地想。


	4. 03

李东赫没能再跟李马克提起关于分化的事情。他没事的时候反省自己，与其在那里猜来猜去，是不是老老实实等着分化期的到来什么都不做比较好呢？等他停止了关于自己未来的猜想，关于李马克的想法又迫不及待地挤进他的脑袋，站上脑海中的舞台开始表演。

李马克和他到底算是什么关系？说来，他只是因为无处可去单纯地住进了李马克的家里。从他十二岁两个人相遇，李马克让他住了进来，在家里以兄弟相称。李马克说过，他的模样永远停在了他二十岁的时候，那样一张年轻的脸，可能李东赫再长几岁，出了门人家会觉得他俩同龄。而实际上，李马克的年纪估计可以做他往上好几辈的祖宗了。李马克可能也觉得不妥吧，没有去办什么收养手续，成为法律上李东赫的监护人……就算真的有那么一层法律关系了，对着李马克那张脸，李东赫的自尊可不允许他叫他“爸爸”。

所以，他们俩顶多算是“同居”？李东赫的小脑瓜里搜刮出来这么个词，又觉得哪里不合适，立刻从脑袋里丢了出去。其实他只能算“借住”在李马克家里，过了这么几年，他还是搞不懂李马克，谁知道如果他分化成OMEGA，李马克会不会把他从家里丢出去……

绕了半天结果又回到了分化期上。李东赫叹了口气，好端端地，想东想西，是因为分化期才变得这么敏感吗？也许是他太在意这件事情了，才会感到不安与烦躁。

最近学院里也有跟李东赫同龄的孩子因为分化期或是发情期请假的。李东赫趴在二楼走廊的栏杆上，看着突然感到“身体不适”的孩子被他们的家人接回去。如果他上着课突然不舒服，李马克会来接他吗？李东赫的手掌拖着下巴，半眯着眼看那个孩子被塞进轿车的后座。他可能会双腿发软没法好好走路，李马克只能背着他走回去，他保证他肯定好好待着不捣乱。

引擎发动的声音二楼也听得很清楚，他伸了个懒腰舒展身体，看到一个陌生又熟悉的人站在学院大门的围栏上朝他挥手，树的影子恰好落在他的身上，他显眼的粉色头发让人想装作看不见都不行。那铁围栏有四米高呢，他怎么上去的？

“你怎么没吃我的药呀？”

“我没吃，是不是可以退货啊老板。”罗渽民蹲在高高的围墙上，李东赫仰着头跟他讲话，脖子发酸。

“我的药可不是七天无理由退换的。我只是来看看你需不需要售后服务。”罗渽民朝他摆摆手指，“与其漫无目的地等待着，不如自我调节让它可控呢？至少你能知道自己可能什么时候分化了，会不会安心一些。”

“谢谢你的忠告，你可真是个不错的卖家。”李东赫回他一个微笑，掉头走了。

吃晚饭时李东赫一言不发，引起了李马克的注意。李东赫举起的饭碗遮住了他大半的脸，他没法看到李马克的表情，但他想象的出来。李马克担心人的时候会微微抬起眉毛蹙起眉头，不了解他的人可能会以为他受了什么委屈。

“东赫，你有什么心事吗？”

“没什么啊。”

“是分化期快到了吗？”

“这种事情还会有感觉的吗？”

“应该吧……”

“也许吧，可能是快到了？”李东赫把碗放到桌上，语气轻松地说，“我吃饱了。”

李东赫没由来地烦躁。他看到露出一角的糖果盒，伸手够过来，说来也巧，这个小铁盒的盖子上，也印了一只兔子。这种小铁盒本来就不好打开，李东赫一打开，好几颗糖蹦到他的被窝里。他没心情去捡那些埋在被窝里的糖，他把那几颗兔兔糖从圆形的糖堆里翻找出来，放进嘴里嘎嘣嘎嘣咬碎了。

他还以为是软糖呢，没想到居然是硬的。

嘴里最后一点药的碎粒跟唾液化为一体，好像确有那么点安慰人的作用，李东赫吧唧吧唧嘴，这药吃起来跟糖根本没什么两样，比他平常吃的糖还要甜上好多，等到全化完了，夸张的甜味才反上来，把李东赫甜得直吐舌头。

李马克刚进房间，就看见李东赫伸着一小节舌头在外面，还发出“诶——诶——”的声音。

“东赫你怎么了？”

李东赫的舌头很短，就算吐舌头也像是只伸了个舌尖。虽然一边发出怪声，一边把脸皱起来不太好看的样子，李马克却笑起来，是他很喜欢的东赫有点夸张的可爱之处。

李东赫一抬头，李马克正盯着自己，那双大眼睛一旦专注地看着自己，李东赫就习惯性地把视线移开。“没事。吃到不好吃的糖了。”李东赫迅速把舌头缩回嘴里，嘴角向下弯，作出不高兴的样子，“你笑什么……”

“没什么。”与李东赫相反，李马克的嘴角维持着向上的弧度，他转过身，去整理自己的床铺。

看来今晚可以做个好梦了。

今天那个粉头发的奸商没来。李东赫趴在自己的桌上想。这药效确实还蛮快的，他今天起床的时候手就使不上什么劲了。

虽然李东赫知道自己的状态是什么，但他还是告诉自己，不能排除真的生病了的可能。

如果李马克不管他，他就权当自己生病了，挨过去就行。

李东赫中午就直接回家了。正午的太阳晒得他脑壳发晕，本来就沉沉的头更是想要带着他贴着地面做一个前滚翻。他被阳光刺得眼睛都睁不开了，险些撞在路旁的电线杆子上。他用手背碰碰自己的脸颊，都烧起来了。

李马克不在家，他蹬掉鞋子摇摇晃晃地进房间钻进早上没力气整理的被窝，他听到肚子咕噜噜地叫，可他也没心思吃午饭，眼皮沉得像挂了十斤重物，他几乎是脸颊刚沾上枕头，就陷入了睡眠。

若不是做了春梦，他真的要以为自己只是感冒发烧，吃了药嗜睡的症状。

他在梦里看不清，只觉得有一双手在摸他，指腹蹭过他的眼睛、鼻尖，捏住他的下唇两指揉搓着，沾了他嘴角的唾液又向下抚摸脖子、锁骨……李东赫拼命眨着眼睛，他认出来那是李马克的手，他每天都能看到的，拿筷子、拿水杯的手。一双明明有一点肉，有时候看起来却那样修长的手。李东赫几乎是被握着的那一瞬，就射了。

李东赫迷糊间听到李马克在喊他的名字。李马克把手背贴在李东赫的额头。李马克的手凉凉的。李东赫缓缓睁开眼睛，又看到微微抬起的眉毛蹙着，那副担心人的模样。

弟弟分化成OMEGA了，哥哥，你要吃了东赫吗？

“敏亨哥……我香吗？”李东赫抓住李马克放在自己额头上的手，“你靠近一点，我闻不到你的味道。”

李东赫感觉自己的信息素就像破了的油桶向外疯狂溢着的油，只要一点点火就能燃起来。李东赫从被窝里钻出来抱住李马克，可是李马克为什么一点火星子都不给他。

“敏亨哥，我好热啊，你给我降降温啊。”

李马克任由李东赫抱着，他沉默了一会儿说：“东赫，你好像有点发烧，还清醒吗？你知道自己在做什么吧？”

“我可清醒了！李敏亨！我发情了，你看不出来吗？“李东赫嗓子哑哑的，低声吼了一句，好像喉咙要撕裂了。他吸了吸鼻子，拥抱的时候眼泪滴下来会落在李马克的背上。“我屁股湿漉漉的，你自己摸啊！”

“不是的，东赫，我是想说，你真的要选我吗？”李马克的声音传进他的耳朵里，李东赫根本没听出他的颤抖，只是沉浸在自己的怒气里。李东赫推了李马克一把，他愤愤地倒在床上，对李马克说：“除了你我还有别人可以选吗？我现在不想跟你吵架。你不管我我睡觉就是了。”

李东赫脸烧红着，他的呼吸声很重，像鼓棒捶在李马克的胸口。李东赫拉上被子，自顾自地把脏了的裤子脱掉踹到地上，不想再跟李马克讲话。

“东赫别这样，我只是……算了，你别睡，我帮你。”李马克伸手去拉李东赫，李东赫拍掉他的手说，我不是要你施舍我！

“不是的！”李马克也恼了，“李东赫你起来。”

李东赫浑身软绵绵，李马克一使劲就把他拽起来。李东赫想一拳挥到李马克脸上，却被李马克抢先堵上了嘴——他的脸颊被李马克掐住，嘴巴被迫嘟起来，李马克顺势吻了他。李东赫使出剩下力气的一拳又软绵绵地落在李马克的胸口。

李马克拉过李东赫的手往下拉，李东赫摸到那块硬的，李马克说：“东赫，我不是没有反应的，但是我不会标记你，至少不是现在。”

“废话那么多，快点把裤子脱了！”

李东赫后面湿得一塌糊涂，濡湿了一片床单。李马克去摸，李东赫抖得厉害，李马克扶着自己的往湿乎乎的股缝里蹭，柱体上挂了好些粘稠又晶莹的液体，却还是没能顺利的进去。

“哥，哥，你快点进来。”李东赫翘起屁股要去接李马克的东西，李马克蹭得他两眼冒泪花，可那怎么够。

“东赫，你放松一点，不然我没办法……”

按理说OMEGA应该很容易就接纳ALPHA的，可李马克费劲地将他硬邦邦的那一块推进来的时候，李东赫觉得一瞬间很爽，但剩下的是自己的屁股可能要裂了。

眼泪模糊了视线，他看不到李马克的表情，只觉得自己的腰要断了。李东赫现在只能闻到李马克凉凉的那股信息素味儿，自己的似乎早就被盖过去了。李马克把他揉在怀里，顶弄的时候他只能发出呜呜咽咽的声音，李马克把他都填满了，痛觉和快感交替着刺激着他，他眼前布满了雪花点点，尖叫着射了出来，白浊的液体溅在李马克的腹部。

为什么这么疼？李东赫跟李马克做了一次便受不了，那痛感让他没有办法让李马克再进来一次。

“这么疼吗？为什么不说？”

“你别这么凶嘛……”李东赫歪歪扭扭地躺着，一动也不想动，“说了说不定哥就不做了。是因为我刚分化吗？感觉真的受不了……还是哥太大了？”

李东赫哈哈笑起来，他的脸还是红扑扑的，情热还没消。李马克顺着李东赫的胯骨向下摸，他的大眼睛毫不害臊地盯着李东赫，说：“没关系，东赫，哥会帮你的。”


	5. 04

迎来十代最后一个生日的李东赫最开心的事，应该是他和李马克终于一样高了。李马克却不认同，他认为他们俩至少还有一厘米的身高差。李马克在这种小事上总会表现出性格里特别固执的一面，李东赫对此非常宽容，他把这一点小小的让步当做与他顽固的哥哥相处的小妙招，向后退一步反而会获得胜利。

“东赫，今天的药按时吃了吗？”

李马克盯他吃药盯得很紧，自从李东赫十六岁第一次陷入发情开始。那次两人稀里糊涂地滚了床单，李马克后知后觉地带弟弟去做检查，发现李东赫体征检测判定是OMEGA，身体的各项指标却没有达到可以被ALPHA标记的成熟OMEGA水准，这被称为假性分化。李马克和李东赫听得云里雾里，医生说，你们可以这样理解，他已经是个OMEGA了，只是身体指标没达到正常的标准，等他再大一点可能会经历真正的分化期，那个时候你就可以标记他啦，小伙子。那医生任重道远地拍拍李马克的肩，意味深长的表情看得一旁的李东赫憋笑憋得难受。

估计是医生后来又说了一句，ALPHA对他的影响不会小的，好好照顾人家。医生这么一讲，李马克很单纯的一直认为是自己的责任。李东赫没敢告诉李马克他可能是药的副作用，要是说了，李马克那个性格指不定又要跟他生多久的气。

如果不提身体指标那些东西，李东赫现在看起来就是个健健康康的OMEGA。那个医生没提到的是，成为OMEGA的李东赫对作为ALPHA的李马克也有很大的影响。本来平时不怎么释放信息素，活得像个BETA的李马克，因为还不能好好控制自己信息素的李东赫，只要李东赫凑近了些，他就能闻到空气中他的味道和李东赫的缠在一起，问题是他还不怎么讨厌，还想要再靠近一些，这样他的心情变得微妙。虽然ALPHA和OMEGA互相吸引是天经地义的事情，可他把李东赫当弟弟这么多年，李马克心里的罪恶感挥之不去。

李东赫在李马克面前表现得很洒脱。“我们又没有血缘关系，变成什么关系都不奇怪啊。”李东赫这么说着，“不如说，一开始把我捡回家的敏亨哥就很奇怪。”

李东赫偶尔亲亲抱抱的要求李马克不怎么拒绝，但李东赫放着沙发别的位置不坐非要坐在他腿上的行为还是有点无奈。李东赫把李马克的手拉到身前环着他的腰，听到李马克说：“东赫啊，你究竟为什么能接受得这么快呢？”

李东赫嘴里嚼着薯片，发出“咔嚓咔嚓”的脆响，他举了一片伸到李马克的嘴边，说：“因为我年纪还小，哥哥已经老了。”他听到李马克一边吃薯片一边发出嗤嗤的笑声，又说：“都做过了，敏亨哥还在害羞什么呢？”

“东赫啊。你不会在骗我吧？”李马克突然冒出这么一句，“比如你装成一个OMEGA来骗我的感情。”

“哈哈哈哈！李敏亨！李马克！你在说什么啊！”李东赫笑得歪倒在沙发上，差点从李马克的腿上翻下去，“敏亨哥，你有时候真的很敢想啊。”

“我开玩笑的。但东赫不觉得很神奇吗？只是身体上一点小小的变化，就改变了我们的关系。”

李东赫的头发散在绒面的沙发上，他眨着眼睛盯着李马克的侧脸，李马克也转过头看他，李马克问他，要拉你起来吗？

“其实我们之间并没有什么改变呀，只是我们变得更亲密了。”李东赫没有去握李马克向他伸出的手，他自己抓着沙发椅背坐起来，迅速亲了一口李马克的脖子，说，我去收院子里的衣服。然后跑掉了。

李东赫说的没错，他们的关系并没有改变，还是单纯的哥哥与弟弟，不过是加上了前缀变成了ALPHA哥哥和OMEGA弟弟，他们还是像以前一样一同生活。他以前想，还好没有因为做过而关系变得尴尬。曾经的李东赫更多是懂得知足，现在的李东赫却没法控制自己想，要是能更进一步呢，要是变成交往的关系呢？

可他也不是傻子，他看得出来，李马克根本就没有那个心思。

李马克这人是个死脑筋，一旦认定了的东西就很难改变。就像他会因为李东赫不听话在外面总是叫他“敏亨”“敏亨”跟李东赫生气一样，他把李东赫当弟弟，可能等李东赫长得比他高了、脸上开始出现皱纹了、走不动路了，到死可能都不会改变。时间在李马克身上不值一提，但李东赫不一样，李东赫是一个普通人，少年时期可能看不出什么，但很快在未来的日子，时间在李东赫身上的存在感会越来越强烈，特别在有李马克这个不老不死的存在的对比。

李东赫想象着老掉牙的自己坐在轮椅上被李马克推着，那画面对于十九岁的他来说实在太可怕了。至少能够在与李马克相配的年纪，跟他谈上一场恋爱呢？李东赫又觉得自己想的太简单，那以后呢？可他哪有时间去考虑什么以后，对于李马克拥有的时间来说，他的一生实在是太短暂了。

所以李东赫急了。

介于李马克是个容易炸厨房的料理盲，除了夏天切西瓜，他们俩早早就约定好，李东赫做饭李马克洗碗，各司其职。

李马克洗碗的时候，李东赫常常在厨房里转来转去，时不时挡着李马克，李马克习惯了他这样，倒也不会说什么。李东赫突然凑到李马克身边，问：“哥，你会标记我吗？”李东赫离他的耳朵很近，鼻息扑在他耳廓上，他手里上了洗洁精的盘子差点从手里滑出去。一时间厨房里只剩下水龙头哗啦啦的水声。

李东赫问得多了，李马克也会说：“除了我你还能有谁呢。”

“敏亨哥跟我待得久了，变聪明了呢。”

李马克说的并不是李东赫想要的答案，而李东赫也不知道自己到底想听李马克回答自己什么。可李马克说的没错，对他来说，李马克也许就是他这辈子的唯一的ALPHA，而在李马克漫长的生命中，他最多也就只能是“第一个”罢了。

“敏亨哥，我明年就跟你一样大了哦？”李东赫看着李马克疑惑的表情，补充说，“明年我就二十岁了。”

“我都不太记得自己多大了，一百二十还是三十了？”李马克认真地掰着手指计算，那样子有点滑稽，李东赫笑起来，说：“可是哥的脸和身体只有二十岁。”

李马克的眼睛很大，很亮，眼神里没有任何岁月的痕迹，也许是自己太年轻了看不出来吧。李东赫想。

“那我后年就比哥大了。敏亨就要叫东赫哥哥了。”李东赫露出一个自满的表情，李马克却不接他的茬：“东赫永远都是我的弟弟。”

“东赫，你知道血族吗？”

“吸血鬼吗？在书上看到过啊。”

“其实他们是真实存在的。”李东赫看到李马克严肃又真诚地说出这句话，不禁想象要是李马克用这样的语气跟他说“我们交往吧”之类的话该多好，而不是跟他谈论人外种族。

“不奇怪，毕竟我认识哥。”李东赫轻描淡写地说，“如果你说你跟吸血鬼有血缘关系的话，我可以勉为其难地惊讶一下。还是哥终于要讲以前的故事了？”

“没有……”李马克有些不好意思，“我以为东赫会对非人类的事情感兴趣。”

“也不能说不感兴趣，但我对哥的事情更感兴趣。”李东赫笑着说，“哥说嘛，我都听着的。”

李马克有很多关于这方面的书，李东赫知道他在做这方面的研究，不过他也是最近才开始跟李东赫分享他在这方面的见闻。李东赫原以为李马克只是因为自己体质的关系对同样有长寿命的种族感兴趣而做起了研究，但李马克却说是因为见过，所以想要了解。李马克说，他原本是个像东赫一样的普通人，有一天就变成了现在这个样子。至于变化的过程，李马克没有跟李东赫提过。

“那吸血鬼们也像书上那样酷吗？打扮得花里胡哨的样子。”

李马克越跟李东赫说那些事，李东赫就越对李马克的过去好奇，他如果没机会参与李马克遥远的未来，至少他可以了解李敏亨是如何成为李马克的吧？为什么李马克强硬地要求自己在家以外的地方一定要他叫他“马克”而不是“敏亨”呢？每次他都觉得，如果自己有勇气向前迈一步，是不是就能更了解李马克一点。

李东赫是一张白纸，写满了“李马克”的名字，放在李马克面前，失去了所有的底气。

“他们其实很会融入人群，还会想办法尽量让人不察觉他们其实没有办法站在阳光下。”

李东赫对吸血鬼没那么感兴趣，但他不想让李马克扫兴。“那有办法区别人和吸血鬼吗？我是说如果吸血鬼混在人群里的话。”

“普通人光靠看的话，大概是分辨不出的。”李马克若有所思，“如果你好奇的话，我可以带你见一个朋友。”


	6. 05

李马克的朋友会是什么人，肯定不是正常人。

李马克看起来朝气蓬勃的一个人，走出门去任谁都会夸赞一句八九点钟的太阳，要是气质稍微再成熟一点点，可能社区里的大妈们会可劲儿把自家的OMEGA往他怀里塞吧。但李马克跟现代社会科技脱节之严重，可能六十岁老大爷会的东西他都不太能使得来。网购还是李东赫教的。

有一段时间李马克学会如何使用外卖软件之后，沉迷点外卖，李东赫不用做饭是省事了，但他俩把周围的店都吃遍，李马克就盯着一家点，李东赫差点吃吐了，于是小懒虫李东赫立刻奋起反抗，给李马克烹饪一顿大餐了，他对自己的厨艺还是自信的，绝对比那些外卖更能抓住李马克的胃。

以前李马克说他没什么朋友，李东赫还不信，后来知道了李马克不老不死才表示理解。这次李马克破天荒地要带自己去见朋友，之前还铺垫了好多非人类的故事，仿佛是要给李东赫做足心理准备。临出门前李马克还说，他说什么你都不要太在意。李东赫善解人意地应了他，眼皮却突然跳了起来。

李东赫有不好的预感。

李马克和李东赫先吃了晚饭。李东赫疑惑为什么他们俩要先吃晚饭，正考虑着自己的胃能否再吃下一顿的时候，李马克把他带到了一家咖啡厅。

李东赫在靠窗角落的卡座见到了等着他们的李马克的朋友。那人穿着一件极其浮夸的黑红格子风衣，虽然发色染成了温和的卡其棕，李东赫瞧着那张脸和熟悉的“奸商笑”，揉了揉还在跳的左眼，把惊讶的表情收回去。

“敏亨！好久不见。”

“渽民，这是东赫。”李东赫靠着窗坐下，李马克坐在他旁边，“东赫，这是渽民。”

“嗨，东赫。”罗渽民简单地打了声招呼。罗渽民的表情让李东赫确定他肯定记得自己，但他跟自己打招呼的态度似乎是不打算让李马克知道他们曾经见过。正好李东赫也不想多事，就当做是初次见面那样跟罗渽民打招呼。

“马克哥介绍的太简单了，我应该怎么称呼他啊？”既然能做李马克的朋友，年纪肯定不会小，但看着罗渽民那张脸，李东赫莫名就不想叫他“哥”。还有上来就把李马克本名叫得那么亲密，让李东赫心里也有些吃味。

“东赫叫我渽民就可以了。”罗渽民搅着杯子里的冰块，说，“真要按年纪算我都可以做你祖爷爷了，让你叫‘哥’这种恶趣味只有李敏亨能干得出来。”

“渽民……”李马克出声也没能打断罗渽民。

“我年纪比李敏亨还要大呢，我也没让他叫我哥。”罗渽民笑着，叫来服务生又点了一杯黑咖。

李东赫听着罗渽民下单加SHOT的口味，有些头皮发麻。没想到罗渽民点完单，等服务生走远后还亲切地跟李东赫解释。他弯下身子靠近桌面，用手挡在嘴边小声说：“你们人类的食物我吃不惯啦，这样点的黑咖啡比较好喝。”

李东赫眨了眨眼睛没有接话。他不是接不上话，他是怕他一开口像呛人惹李马克不高兴，不过他确定自己跟这个人不太对付，毕竟三年前可是被这人坑了。李东赫又想起，要是自己不吃那药，安心等着，说不定十七岁就分化完了，拖到现在还没能跟李马克有个结果。

“不过你带着你的小童养媳来真的没关系吗？”罗渽民好像知道李东赫在想什么似的，他不再尝试跟李东赫对话，“我可在被通缉中呢，说不定还会影响到你……”

“渽民，你别乱说话。”李马克下意识看了李东赫一眼，生硬地把话题转到罗渽民身上，“那边还没放过你吗？”

“本来一直就没打算放过我。只是他们忙着跟激进派打架还没空管，犯的事儿还是板上钉钉的。”罗渽民说，“而且最近不知道是谁把我的事捅到外面去，我被血猎盯上了，有个小孩一直在追查我，很烦人，我打算回去避一避。”

“所以你叫我出来就是来告个别？”李马克问。

“是啊，不知道会关我多久。毕竟我犯的也不是什么小错。”罗渽民瞥了一旁一直没话讲的李东赫，笑眯眯道，“说不定等我出来，东赫小朋友都不在了。”

李东赫知道罗渽民在开玩笑，但他还没来得及去看李马克的反应，李马克就说要去点个点心什么的从座位上暂时离开了。李东赫觉得跟罗渽民单独面对面坐着很尴尬，他并不知道要跟罗渽民聊什么，他绞尽脑汁只想开口让罗渽民把他买药的钱还他，但他最后选择了起身去洗手间。

他刚起身，罗渽民就说：“东赫，你不想跟我聊聊？”

“聊什么，你又要给我推销什么？我可一样都不会买。”李东赫手撑着桌子说道。

“我今天只是李敏亨的朋友不是商人啦，李敏亨的事也不想聊？”

“他让我在外面叫他马克。”李东赫说着，又乖乖地坐了下来。

“你真是个可爱的人类。”罗渽民笑着说。

“我事先说明，我可没有要信任你这个吸血鬼的意思，我们只是随便聊聊。”李东赫把冰块在嘴里嚼碎，摆出一副我并没有很想听你讲话的表情，“你要是想说李敏亨的坏话，在我面前是行不通的。”

“你不是说他让你在外面叫他马克吗？”

意思是让你不要叫“敏亨”！李东赫把冰块咬得咔吱咔吱响。不知道罗渽民是没注意到，还是故意装的，李东赫觉得这狡猾的吸血鬼是装的，毕竟他是个会骗十六岁小朋友钱的奸商！

“你有没有听说过，‘不死人的血可以予人永生’这个说法？”

李马克收拾东西，在卧室里走来走去，总感觉背后有道视线，他转回头看到李东赫坐在床上，气鼓鼓地盯着他。

“我说了渽民说的话你不要太在意。”

“哦。所以喝了哥的血能长生不老这种说法我是不能信的咯。”

“是罗渽民在跑火车。”李马克走到李东赫身边想要揉揉李东赫的脑袋，却被李东赫偏偏头躲开了，“他还跟你说了什么？”

“他没跟我说什么，”李东赫把被子一掀，裹着只剩个脑袋缩在床的角落，“只是见了哥的朋友发现我离哥好远。”

李马克去拽李东赫的被子，李东赫把被子往回拽，拿被子遮着头，把半张脸都藏了起来，只露出两只眼睛。李马克爬上床去，坐在李东赫身边，隔着被子轻轻抚摸李东赫的头说：“我现在不是在东赫身边吗？”

“可能是我太矫情了。”李东赫的位置刚好能看到床头柜上的相框，里面是十二岁的李东赫和“二十岁”的李马克，“我以为我已经很了解哥了，但其实哥还有很多我不知道的过去。虽然我总是告诉自己，人重要的是现在，能拥有哥的现在我应该知足，但是……是我太贪心了。”

“东赫。”李马克想要抱一抱李东赫，但李东赫裹着这么一层被子他不知道该怎么下手，“你从被子里出来。”

“哥，仔细想想，罗渽民说的对啊，我不可能永远和你在一起。”被子从头上滑下来，李东赫看着那张永远年轻的脸，认真地说，“我明年二十岁，后年二十一岁，我会长大，我也会老去，可是哥，你永远都是“二十岁”啊。”

“东赫，我……”

“不管你是李敏亨，还是李马克，你可以永远是东赫的哥哥，但东赫不可能永远都是你的弟弟。”李东赫深吸一口气，说，“你能懂我在说什么吗哥？十六岁的时候我很天真，我觉得分化成OMEGA是幸运的事，因为哥是ALPHA，我可以和熟悉的信任的人结合。现在我不会有那么幼稚的想法了，因为我发现，就算我把我的全部都赌上，我也没办法得到哥的全部，这不公平。”

“东赫，你在说什么啊？”

李东赫眼圈红着，他发觉自己抿着的嘴唇不受控制地在抖。“我就是想说，我意识到我和哥不是一路人，哥也不用把标记我当做义务，反正总有办法解决的嘛。”

李马克的表情看起来有点生气了，李东赫没敢再对上他的视线，他把被子拉起来抖一抖，想要躺下。

“东赫，你咖啡因上头了？你是要我放着你不管吗？”李马克把被子从李东赫手里扯出来，李东赫红红的眼睛飞快得眨着，他恰巧吸了吸鼻子，像是快哭出来的样子。“我说过你一直都会是我的弟弟，我会一直照顾你的啊。”

“可是我们不可能，”李东赫几乎是吼出来，“我们要是结合了就不可能做兄弟了啊！”

“那就不做了！”李马克的音量也一瞬提上来，把李东赫喊懵了。

李东赫怔了怔，问：“不做什么？”

“不做兄弟了。”李马克伸手抹了抹李东赫湿润的眼角，“东赫是笨蛋吗？不应该十六岁的时候就做好准备，成为我的OMEGA？”


	7. 00

李东赫不敢相信自己的耳朵，他曾经幻想过很多场景，几乎都是他跟李马克表白，怎么也没想到李马克那个一本正经过生活的人会说出“成为我的OMEGA”这种令人害臊的话。他自顾自说的话多半都是说给自己听的，那本来是他给自己设的退路，在心里想好了，又在嘴上重复一遍，也许可以更好地说服自己。而事实状况超出李东赫的想象，李马克毫无征兆地挡在他的面前，要拉着他一同宣誓。

按理说，两情相悦的人现在可以默契地接吻了。李马克闭上眼睛在李东赫眼里慢动作播放，在他靠过来的时候李东赫猛地推了李马克一把。李马克失去平衡向后仰倒在床上，手肘撑起半个身子诧异地看着李东赫。

“所以哥早就想标记我了是不是！”李东赫表情特别精彩，先是恍然大悟然后是被骗受伤，“那哥这几年在装什么君子啊？哥是傻瓜还是把我当傻瓜了。”

李马克一慌就瞪眼睛，他的大眼睛滴溜溜地转，说：“因为东赫还没成年……”

“为什么哥像受了委屈一样，”李东赫气势汹汹地从堆成一团的被子上碾过去，骑到李马克身上，“明明一直受委屈的是我吧！”

“你跟罗渽民那个家伙讲的那些东西我完全听不懂插不上话啊，我都不知道自己到底为什么要出现在那了。”李东赫双手捂住脸，没听到李马克说话又分开手指从指缝间把眼睛露出来看李马克的反应。

李马克在笑。李马克居然在笑。

百分之五十的委屈和百分之五十的气恼加在一起，李东赫举起拳头就想抡李马克两拳。李东赫突然没使上劲，腰一软整个人就扑倒在李马克身上，李马克的心跳声在他耳边，十分清晰。

“哥，你放信息素了？”李东赫做出一个自认凶狠的表情，然后又像条毛毛虫蠕动着向上爬，头发蹭着李马克的下巴，把李马克弄得很痒。

“嗯。”李马克的手自然地搭在李东赫的腰上，把他的衣服掀起来一角，“因为跟我表白的东赫很可爱。”

“我没有，我哪有跟你表白。表白的是哥。说什么‘成为你的OMEGA’，好肉麻哦噫。”李东赫回想起来觉得脸热，想从李马克身上翻下去，李马克却箍着他不让人走，“你干嘛，我要下去。别乱摸我屁股！”

李东赫伸手去捏李马克的耳朵，李马克不满地皱起脸，说：“让我亲一下。”

“呀，李敏亨。你不要得寸进尺哦……”李东赫的信息素不受控制地从腺体向外散发，声音也没有刚才有底气了，“李敏亨，李马克，你，你居然用信息素压我，这不公平！”

“对不起啊东赫，因为东赫太聪明了，我说不过东赫。”李马克捧着李东赫的脸跟他接吻，李东赫暖洋洋的味道太让人安心。

“嗯……”

“很有感觉吗？”

“嗯。”也不知道为什么吻着吻着就发出了声音，李东赫的脸红得不太正常，“好奇怪啊哥。”李东赫搂着李马克的脖子，他的嘴唇还贴着李马克的，说话有好几个字音都被吞掉了，像刚出炉的棉花糖，蓬蓬的，摸一下又是黏黏的。

李马克手立刻就往李东赫的裤子里伸了，李东赫用腿夹他的手，黏黏糊糊地碎碎念：“要做吗？要做吗？你不会忍不住标记我吧？”

“东赫，”李马克把手抽出来，指尖上是亮晶晶的透明的液体，“我觉得你可能是，发情了。”

“啊啊啊，不要看。”李东赫慌忙把李马克的眼睛蒙住，李马克没防备，手在空中乱挥，一不小心便抹在了李东赫嘴角，李东赫整个当机。

回过神来李马克已经在脱他裤子。李马克可能想要安慰他说：“东赫不要不好意思，这也不是第一次了。”李东赫也说不上自己是害羞还是什么，虽然他对李马克的信息素很敏感，但身体的反应如此激烈让他有点隐隐的挫败，发情的到来使他措手不及，也可能是今晚李马克反常的主动，让他不太习惯。

也许是之前分化过一次的缘故，欲望倒没有想象中的那样凶猛。李东赫想起他和李马克第一次做爱，那简直是一场乌龙。他们当时几乎没有对话，李东赫想要的心情像海啸疯狂侵蚀陆地，他明明是接受的那一方，却像是在破坏、在毁灭。被贯穿的时候又很痛，痛到他想要骂人，喉咙却只能发出呜噜呜噜的声音，逼他忍耐着，是一种残酷的惩罚。做的时候他并没有想到是因为自己的身体还没长成，他只怪李马克又凶又狠，要将他肏得支离破碎。后来又想起李马克也不会好受，他以为李马克铁了心要做回个好哥哥，说是不好意思也好、尴尬也罢，再没找到机会跟李马克讲那时候的事。

“哥直接来吧，我可以。”李东赫身下早就泥泞不堪，大腿根粘稠一片，他抬着屁股，生怕坐下去就把床单弄脏了。李马克也不确定李东赫的身体是不是真的可以适应，他的动作小心翼翼，怕伤着他的男孩。他耐心地塞进了三根手指，OMEGA分泌的体液流到他的手腕，他用另一只手擦掉，然后抹在李东赫的小腿上。

李东赫不满地嚷嚷，控诉他的行为，并催促他赶紧进来。

东赫好像真的长大了。被温暖的肠壁包裹着，李马克顺利地顶进深处，吻着李东赫的后颈说。

李东赫没什么机会好好感受李马克的味道。李马克是个小气鬼。李东赫想。李马克的信息素让他想到雨天。年纪小点的时候，李东赫还没能闻到信息素。李马克淋着雨把院子里的衣服收回来，有点狼狈，刘海湿哒哒地贴在额头上，怀里还未晾干的衣服倒是没再湿掉。李马克把衣服挂在空调下吹，李东赫给他递毛巾擦拭头发。离得太近，李马克沾着潮气，李东赫喜欢那凉凉湿湿的味道，抱了好一会儿才松开。

从小就迷恋那样的味道，那味道没让李东赫喜欢上雨天，后来却喜欢上了李马克。

“哥，哥，十六岁的东赫，和现在的东赫有什么区别？”

“还有心思问这样的问题？”李东赫股间滑溜溜的，屁股肉因为大力抽插抖得厉害，李马克又去摸东赫前面的翘起，前后夹击让李东赫立刻缴械在李马克手里。李马克可没那么容易放过他，在李东赫软下去的时间，揉弄着他的乳首，又抬起他的腿好能进得更深，一下下地用力撞击，淫靡的水声越发响亮，李马克拖起李东赫的屁股，时不时拍着，让他大声叫出来。

“啊，啊，哥哥，不行了……啊嗯……”

被李马克弄得叫啊喘啊，好一会儿，李东赫才能换过气来，逼着他做出回答。

“现在的东赫闻起来很色情。”

李东赫想问的是十六岁和十九岁的区别，李马克却说着平时根本不会讲的荤话，虎牙磨在他的腺体，硬物顶在他的最脆弱的腔体。“准备好了吗东赫，没有办法后悔的。”这个时候李马克都要坚持他的仪式感，李东赫的耳朵都烧红了，虎牙磨得他好痒。

“哥哥抱我。”

ALPHA咬破OMEGA腺体的同时，也在他的体内成结，一股一股地射进男孩的体内，标记属于自己的人。

李马克抱得很紧，李东赫险些觉得自己要厥过去，皮肤泛着诱惑的粉色，李东赫举起小臂挡着眼睛，喃喃地说：“本来我还很紧张，但标记完了好像也没有什么特别？”

“还没有结束，东赫。”李马克笑着，拉着李东赫的手去摸他们联结在一起的地方，李东赫几乎是碰到的瞬间就把手弹开了，“哦，东赫又在漏水了。”

李马克抓住李东赫要捶打他的手，把他压回床上，说：“可能要漏个好几天呢？我会负责把东赫修好的。”

终于被“修”好的李东赫想，李马克可真能忍。也许是禁了一百年多年的欲吧，李马克也很不容易。一想到李马克可能早就看上自己这个事实，李东赫就有点兴奋，虽然身体已经报警不能再进行激烈运动，但他可以在心里梦里跟李马克翻云覆雨。

他比李马克醒得早，李马克的睡颜是被上帝吻过的睡颜，李东赫把落在眼前的刘海轻轻拨到一边。这个人就这样变成他的ALPHA了。李东赫着迷地看着李马克安静的脸庞。

或许还要感谢罗渽民？这个奸商也算是做了件好事。李东赫想。

关于李马克的过去，罗渽民也没有跟他讲很多。罗渽民说，他的事你还是问他本人吧，我也不好说呀。李马克的事情，他当然可以去问本人，李东赫知道，总有一天李马克会愿意告诉他的。真正让他在意的，是罗渽民那个“不死人予人永生”的说法，虽然后来被李马克否认了，但李东赫想起当时罗渽民和李马克对话的内容，总觉得蹊跷，像是哪里藏着危险。


	8. 07

不像别的情侣谈起恋爱来如胶似漆，还没来得及体会热恋的感觉，李马克和李东赫就吵架了。

平日里小打小闹时常是有的，在以前不过是李东赫爱到处捣乱，被李马克抱怨两句之后消停一小会，然后循环往复。两个人相处模式就是这样，习惯了就变成了生活的一部分。但这次是正儿八经的，两个人都憋着一口气，谁也不让谁，在李东赫这叫吵架，在李马克那叫冷战。

李东赫只是想要尝尝李马克的血。在好几次李马克被李东赫的动作弄醒发现OMEGA拿着小刀对着自己而吓到，李东赫被逼着说出意图的时候，李马克意想不到地发火了。

李马克恼火地说：“你就这么在意罗渽民的话吗？你知不知道好奇会害死你的！”

李东赫被李马克吼懵了，他愣愣地看着李马克，像看一个陌生人。但紧接着委屈和愤怒的情绪夹杂着冲上来，李东赫的喉咙干巴巴的，他咽了口口水，微微颤抖的牙齿在口腔里摩擦，他说：“我有说是因为罗渽民吗？我连好奇我男朋友的权利都没有了吗？”说完这两句，委屈就要压过愤怒了，李东赫感觉眼泪要冒出来了，他这次很不想在李马克面前哭，于是他转身摔门跑了出去。

还不是因为你什么都不说。李东赫想。

都说被标记的OMEGA会对ALPHA产生定向依赖，是，没错，他虽然以前就黏李马克，被李马克标记完了比以前还要夸张的可能就是天天想跟李马克在床上做爱做的事吧。但李马克那个人，看不出跟以前有什么区别，好像只有他一个人有这种奇怪的念头。盯着李马克吃饭的脸发呆也会浮上这样的想法，实在是有点丢脸。

现在李马克闹脾气了，李马克这人很没有意思。吵架又叫吵嘴，李东赫主张的是不管三七二十一先激烈地来一场嘴上的辩论，就算是各说各的也没有关系。但李马克一点也不配合。李马克只会用比平常高两倍音量的声音喊他“东赫！”，像有什么卡在他喉咙般停顿了两秒，继而像泄了气的皮球沉默了。看似态度软化了，其实这个时候的李马克才是真的油盐不进。

李东赫也在气头上，又觉得自己分化成OMEGA很倒霉，不能跟ALPHA卿卿我我很倒霉，鸟屎落下来掉在他面前险些踩到很倒霉，看到路边白墙上的彩绘喷漆涂鸦长得很像他的ALPHA很倒霉，一边想着李马克一边赌气差点撞到电线杆很倒霉，跟李马克在一块倒霉，跟李马克分开也倒霉，总之他是个OMEGA，还是个叫李马克的ALPHA的OMEGA就非常倒霉。

当下是讨厌的时间的话，人就容易陷入回忆。李东赫想起十二岁的他满心壮志要从孤儿院逃出来，去追寻自己的美好人生，却在桥洞下度过了他无处可归的第一个夜晚。孤儿院的大人没有人出来找他，说不定都没有人发现他不见了，李东赫才想明白，也许少了一个他，对孤儿院来说是减轻负担，没有谁是真正在乎的。第一次感受到夜晚的冷，他的心的温度也骤降。

李东赫住的街区里有好几个教堂，他路过一个，想到李马克信教，他从来没问过李马克关于信仰的问题。第一次遇见李马克的时候，他想着要顺走李马克腰上别的十字架挂饰去换钱。离开孤儿院的两天他过得很不好，睡不饱没饭吃，本来身体就不太好，朝李马克跑过去脚都是软的，自然被人一把抓住。虽然这个人长得面善，李东赫仍然觉得自己会被揍，但他甚至没有力气挣扎，可能被扇一巴掌就会晕过去的状态。但所幸遇到的是李马克，不仅没揍自己还给自己东西吃，甚至是把他带在身边一起生活……

怎么又想起李马克的好了。李东赫摇了摇头，把回忆从脑海里甩出去。可他也没有办法，他记忆里好像只有李马克的好。李马克多么极端一个人啊，好得那么彻底，若是做一个反派，也只能是坏到结局不得好死的类型吧。人行道只比车道高出一点，李东赫坐在路边几乎是蹲着，看着车来车往反而能让心情平静下来。

今天晚饭不做了，就让李马克饿肚子吧。李东赫撇撇嘴想道。不，在李马克能独自做出好看又好吃的炸芝蛋之前，我都不做饭了。正当李东赫沉浸在自己的脑内剧场时，有个影子压过来遮掉了他头顶的太阳。

“请问，你知道这里怎么走吗？”

李东赫仰起头，来人礼貌地微笑着，眼睛眯成两条线，像他递出一张纸。李东赫拍拍屁股上的灰，拿过那张纸端详，上面歪歪扭扭地用彩色铅笔画得十分抽象的一幅地图，李东赫之所以能看出来是地图，是因为图上看起来是房子的画旁边写了目的地三个字。助人为乐的李东赫仔仔细细研究了这副抽象地图，十秒之后放弃，把它还给旁边这位陌生人并说：“抱歉，我虽然是本地人但我看不太明白你的画。”

“打扰你了，还是谢谢你。”那人接过纸，李东赫瞄到纸的背面写着地址。

“原来有写地址啊，让我再看看。”都这个年代了怎么还有拿这种复古的方式寻路的。李东赫想着先把手机拿出来，一摸口袋发现手机没带，再一看地址，这不是我家吗？

李东赫抬起手，举着远处山坡上的一栋，说：“就是那边……”心里一瞬忽的警惕起来，又改口说：“不过路有点弯弯绕绕的，不好找，不如我带你去吧。”

“那太感谢你了，这画说实在我也看不懂。”

陌生人长得端正帅气，穿着一身黑色运动服，却穿着短靴、拎着一个样式复古的皮箱子，实在是跟他的装扮不搭。李东赫虽然没觉得他是坏人，但又不能肯定他是个好人，被问路问到自己家，说什么也要戒备一下。李东赫走在稍稍前面，没机会再去观察那个人，他有点后悔说要给人带路，如果不是手快指了方向，直接放着不管的话会不会更好？看起来这个人也不是很聪明的样子。

李东赫决定带人绕路。这个人好像真的第一次来这里，对李东赫也很信任，不管李东赫把他往哪里带，他都不过问。李东赫本想着把人往去自己家必经的上坡的反方向带，又觉得如果目测距离越来越远会让人起疑，他借口要买东西，带着那人在附近的商店街转悠，虽然没有离家越来越远，但也没有要靠近的意思。

“如果你忙的话我可以自己去找的。”在李东赫进了第三家精品店出来之后，皮箱男对李东赫说。

“你很着急吗？”李东赫平时不会进这些店，而且他也没什么东西要买，再加上手机和钱包都没带出来，他什么也买不了。但他装作是还没找到自己想要的东西，对皮箱男说：“我本来也要往那个方向走，你第一次来的话我还能顺便带你感受一下人文呢？看我人多好。”

“真是太麻烦你了。其实不用这么麻烦的……”李东赫怕跟他争执不下，先走一步，他往前走了一会儿，停下来回头，看到皮箱男确实跟上来了才继续往前走。

李东赫边走边迅速开动脑筋，难道真的要把人带到家里去吗？走着走着，李东赫发觉那人停下了脚步，他才发现自己一不小心又把人带回了一开始他们碰见的教堂的门口。完蛋了，他不会发现我在绕路吧！李东赫忐忑地瞥了一眼那人的表情，皮箱男脸上一直挂着的礼貌的笑容在李东赫眼里变得有些阴森，应该是他的错觉吧。

皮箱男对他说：“你稍等我一下，我去教堂里取点东西。”

李东赫点点头，心里却盘算着应不应该趁此机会逃走。但李东赫没有抓住这次机会，他正打算开溜的时候，皮箱男就迈出了教堂的铁门，李东赫脸上挂着僵硬的笑，对他僵硬地挥了挥手，为了掩饰紧张说了句，你这么快啊。转过身又说，那我们赶紧走吧。

李东赫听到身后的人的短靴根在地上踏得很快，几步就追上他，突然用什么物品顶住了他的后腰。

“虽然我不知道你在打什么算盘，但我劝你老实点，带路就好好带路。”

李东赫心里警铃大作，这人果然不是个好人！早知道就放着他不管好了！这下遇到危险了吧！李东赫，冷静，冷静，现在只能装傻了。

“哎呀，这位哥，我只是要买东西结果一不小心走错路拐回这里啦！”李东赫往前大跨一步转身想看皮箱男手里的东西，皮箱男却很快地把手收了回去，只让李东赫瞥见一个圆圆的类似刀柄底部的部分。有凶器！李东赫心里早就吓坏了，但现在只能故作镇定，他举起手，指着前面的一家面包店，手指都在抖。

“我要去那买一下明天的早餐，然后我就好好带你过去！真是不好意思浪费你的时间！”李东赫语速从来没这么快过，没等皮箱男回应，他就向前跑去。

李帝努在原地等了半个小时，也没见刚才那个男孩推开店门出来。面包店不大，人也不多，李帝努走近了，从橱窗的玻璃往里看，店里只有两个店员和零星的几个顾客，却没看到李东赫。他又面向街左右看了看，疑惑道：“人呢？”


	9. 08

李东赫惊醒了。他猛地睁开眼，被投射下来的强光晃得刺眼。意识渐渐恢复后，身体却动弹不得，感受不到四肢的存在，那一刻，心底涌出来的恐惧让他想要大叫，却发现根本没有办法发出声音几束光照得他头昏，不得已闭上眼睛，眼前重新陷入黑暗又让他非常不安，想要挣扎也无济于事。

周围好像有几个人在走动，可能是在对他的身体进行一些操作，可他看不到也感受不到，只能听见旁边有人在调笑有人在埋怨。

“哎哟，这孩子醒了。催眠不怎么行啊？”  
“让你动作快点，人都醒了。”  
“蠢货！这不是普通的实验体。”  
“行了行了都给我让开。”

强光突然灭掉，李东赫微微睁眼，有一只手在他眼前晃了两下，有个人趴下来，他眼前还飘着雪花，看不清那人长成什么样。李东赫觉得眼皮很沉，好像是听到那个人在问他：“小朋友，你疼不疼啊？”

他的嘴唇黏在一起，像两片过期的失去形状的牛皮糖，嘴开启一条缝，又合上了。他又听到那个问他问题的声音说：“我都忘了，你还说不了话。”

他们到底在对我做什么？李东赫迷迷糊糊中又听到身边的人在絮絮叨叨地说话，几个不同的声音叠在一起，虽然音量压得很低，在李东赫的耳朵里像是放大了几倍的噪音，李东赫觉得很吵。

他脑子里突然闪过平日里他叽叽喳喳说话，李马克一脸无语地看着他的表情。李马克可能也觉得自己很吵。李东赫想。都这个时候了，还在想李马克。李东赫自己嘲笑自己。他应该是被绑架了吧。要是还能见到李马克的话，他可以稍微安静一点。

那群人突然安静了下来，周围静得可怕，只能听见由远到近的脚步声。那脚步声很稳很慢，还有衣服拖在地上摩擦的声响，在李东赫的耳朵里都异常清晰，像是专门要让他听清楚那样。他恐惧又好奇，他撑起眼皮，昏暗的光线下那个人的眼睛是血红色，诡异又鲜艳，下一秒似乎就会滴出鲜血来。

“拿来给我。”

李东赫太害怕了，不敢再看那人的样貌，也不敢好奇旁边的人给他递上了什么东西。

“把催眠解开。”

李东赫渐渐恢复了知觉，他紧闭着双眼，感觉那个人正摆弄着他的头和脖子，又长又尖的指甲在他的皮肤上划过，像一把随时都能刺死他的锋利的刀。

“你们人类的这种印记真是可笑。”指甲划过他的腺体，李东赫的身体在颤抖，那上面还有李马克不久前留下的牙印，“你应该庆幸你的味道还不错。”

脖子上一阵刺痛，吸血鬼的尖牙刺进了他的皮肤里，李东赫的意识随着流失的血液一点点被抽离身体。

可能在遇到李马克那一刻起，李东赫的人生就不可能不跟非人类生物扯上关系，如果见到了死神他也不会觉得奇怪了。但是命运没让他见到死神，他再一次清醒过来。

“你醒啦？”

李东赫转头寻找声音的来源，看到角落里坐着的罗渽民。

“你他妈到底是什么人啊？”李东赫的嗓子是哑的，见到熟人并没能让他的心情好受些，这个让他无法信任的吸血鬼反而加剧了他的不安，“你怎么这么阴魂不散啊？”

“我……”罗渽民叹了口气，“我也没想到他们会拿你下手。早知道我不应该跟你们见面。”

“罗渽民，我能相信你吗？”李东赫想要走到罗渽民面前，双脚碰到地的那一刻觉得有些不对，紧接着身子一歪就摔倒在地。

“你别乱动了。”罗渽民走过来把他扶起来，“他们怕你跑了，你的脚……你现在走不了路的。”

李东赫扶着罗渽民的肩膀，看着自己伤痕累累的小腿，“哈哈，你们吸血鬼是变态吗？”

“你不痛吗？”罗渽民问。李东赫才注意到罗渽民的脚上栓了铁质的脚环，有一根银针插进他的脚踝，看起来比他痛多了。李东赫抬头看罗渽民，罗渽民还是那张在李东赫看来有些欠揍的帅脸，除了黑眼圈和瘦削的脸颊外与之前见到的罗渽民并没有什么区别。李东赫顿时有些心软，但他对着罗渽民依然还是说不出什么关心人的好话。

“你们吸血鬼真的是变态。”李东赫重新躺下，冰冷的石板硌人，他用手撑着往旁边挪了挪，给罗渽民让了一个屁股的位置，“你也坐下吧。我们可以聊聊天。”

“李敏亨是不是没告诉你他怎么变成现在那副不老不死的样子的。”

李东赫瞥了罗渽民一眼，不知道是不是这些人活得太久，连眼神里的无辜都那么浑然天成。他说：“你想说什么？你想说他也是吸血鬼吗？可他一没有尖牙也对血没有欲望，二来他也不是变态。”

“不是……”这小孩是彻底把他们吸血鬼认定成变态了，罗渽民无奈道，“好吧，我也不知道怎么跟你讲比较好。可能确实有群比较变态的血族人，想要摆脱吸血的本性，也不知道为什么要拿人类做实验。当时是死了好多人，只成功了李敏亨一个，结果还被他们漏掉了。”

“那他也真是心大，还能跟你做朋友。”李东赫没好气地吐槽道。

“我是传统那一派的。”罗渽民笑着解释道。

“难怪你也被抓进来，你们派系竞争还挺激烈的嘛。”李东赫把手垫在头下面，好像这样会躺得舒服些，但实际上只有心理作用。

“我啊，我是因为别的一些原因……现在在两边都不是人咯。”

“你本来就不是人嘛。”李东赫没好气地开着罗渽民的玩笑，又说，“所以呢，他们现在又发现李敏亨还活着了？”

“你还记得我之前跟你说那个不死人血的说法吗？就是因为那个传出来，他们开始满世界找那个在实验里活下来的人。”罗渽民说着，李东赫看他的眼神还是怀疑，“我发誓，我第一次跟你做生意真的不知道你是李敏亨相好。后来李敏亨非要带着你来，我才知道是你……”

李东赫红了脸，说：“你这个吸血鬼，这些话都是从哪里学来的啊？”

“李敏亨还是个普通人的时候我不知道，我认识他的时候他就很孤僻了，他不肯跟普通人交朋友。我是没想到他还居然还能养小孩谈恋爱了。”罗渽民一本正经地说着，不懂李东赫为什么脸红，“你别扭什么？他是真的很喜欢你。”

“你可以闭上嘴了罗渽民。”李东赫别过脸去。

罗渽民说他是被软禁，所以可以在各个房间走动，但要不是李东赫这个小可怜被关了，他也不想拖着脚上那玩意儿到处走。

李东赫问罗渽民，我会变得怎样呢？我会死吗？  
罗渽民说，我也不知道啊。  
李东赫又问，那你呢？  
罗渽民说，可能关个百来年吧？不过我没有关系，反正我也死不了。等那个追杀我的小猎人死了我再出去，我可不想死在猎人手里。  
李东赫说，他们不会把我关到死吧，那还不如给我个痛快。罗渽民说，李敏亨可不想你死。  
李东赫自暴自弃地说，谁知道他啊，这就我们俩，提他做什么。

这个房间要说是牢房，风格又似乎过于华丽。房间里没有窗户，光线昏暗，根本不清楚时间过去了多久。李东赫一个人躺着，肚子又咕噜噜叫得厉害，腿上的痛感愈发强烈。罗渽民在的时候他忍着没喊疼，还被罗渽民夸是个坚强的孩子。罗渽民跟他交谈时时不时冒出来那副长辈的语气，跟李马克像得很。李东赫想起来李马克，觉得更痛了，心也有点痛。

李东赫以前总想着要去接受李马克的过去，是李马克不肯给他机会，他又想着去问李马克索要未来，再被李马克拒绝。他以为自己很在意，可从罗渽民嘴里听到那些片段之后，他也没有很开心，甚至也有点难过，这难过不是因为李马克没有亲口告诉他，而是他正陷入到他过去遗留下的痛苦里，反而把能够抓住的现在丢掉了，还谈什么未来呢？

东赫真是个幼稚笨蛋。

李东赫太饿了。他不知道外面是白天黑夜，时间流逝了几分几秒。他流了很多血，被可恶的吸血鬼们夺取了。吸血鬼似乎并不在乎他的生死，只是将他当作一个物品放置在这里。身下冰冷的石板怎么躺也不会变得温热。罗渽民阻止他再讲话。他摸摸脖子上吸血鬼留下的伤口，因为饥饿和贫血而昏睡过去。

李东赫被罗渽民喊醒的时候，他看着罗渽民那张帅脸，也已经不觉得罗渽民的脸欠揍了。李东赫觉得自己怕是到了弥留之际，倒是很冷静，或者也可以说是没有产生别的情绪的力气了。虽然吸血鬼很讨厌，但与罗渽民跨越种族的友谊也许也是冥冥中注定的，他侧过脸去跟罗渽民说话，声音很虚弱：“你怎么这个表情，我还没死呢。”

“你真的没事吗？”

“我很饿，我还很想睡觉……”李东赫试图把手抬起来，“渽民，我的手也动不了了。”

“你别说话了。”罗渽民的手很冰，李东赫能感受到，但他的手指却没法自如地动起来，去回握罗渽民。

“我就想睡个觉，你还喊醒我。”李东赫说，“渽民，你是不是很久没目睹过人类的死亡了。像你们这样永生的物种，会有什么牵挂吗？”

“你不要说这么吓人的话啊！”罗渽民握住李东赫的手，说，“到时候李敏亨肯定要跟我拼命的！”

“如果我好好听话，接受'李马克'的现在就好了，总是纠结'李敏亨'的过去对我也没有意义了……可是我现在想通也来不及了，早知道就看看哥哥送的圣经，是不是能早点想清楚。”天花板上的纹路在李东赫眼里变得模糊不清，他只想闭上眼睛歇一会儿。

“这些话你留着跟李敏亨说啊！”罗渽民急红了眼，血族的特征都显了出来。他用长长的指甲在手腕划出一道口子，将暗红的血液滴李东赫的嘴里。“虽然我很不想这么做，但只能先这样了。你们人类这么脆弱真的很麻烦啊！”


	10. 09

太阳下山了，李马克没等回来李东赫，等到了一位不速之客。

李帝努终于找到李马克家门口时李马克正在花园里除草，除草机开得嗡嗡响，听不到李帝努叫他，也没注意栅栏外面站了个人。李马克注意力也不完全在除草这件事上，只是听着除草机工作时发出的巨大噪音，他反倒能平静下来。李马克的脑海里一条条弹幕飘过，都是关于李东赫——“东赫去哪里了？”“东赫什么时候回来？““出门怎么不带手机？”“晚饭东赫还回来做吗？”“我要一个人自己解决晚饭了吗？”

李马克发着呆一不小心被栅栏上的尖刺伤了手，他皱了皱眉，看着渗出来的血液又回到伤口里，伤口一会儿便消失不见了。时常会有的事，李马克习惯了，甚至已经不会有太强烈的痛感。

李马克抬起头去找除草机的扶杆，却遭遇从天而降的水，泼湿了他的头发。刘海湿淋淋地搭在额头上，有几根弯着，形状不一，显得有些滑稽。他按停了除草机，看着正从皮箱里拿道具的李帝努，说：“我说你，把圣水用在普通人身上不会有些浪费吗？”

李帝努停下了拿道具的手，没说话，仔仔细细地观察了李马克一圈。这个人自称普通人，但刚刚这个人伤口愈合的速度着实让他惊讶，一时不能将此人划入他认知里的“普通人”的范围。以前非人生物也从来不会跟他主动交流，他心中有些困惑，良好的绅士教养让他礼貌开口：“请问，你是人吗？”

“呃，勉强算是吧。”李马克愣了，好几十年没有人问他这个问题了。

“那对不起，可能是我找错地方了。”李帝努把皮箱合上，向李马克微微欠身，从口袋里拿出纸巾递给李马克，“真不好意思。”

李马克心里大概知道这人是谁了，估计是追着罗渽民来的那个刚当上猎人的小新人，反正罗渽民也不在这里，他还等着李东赫回家吃饭，能忽悠走他也能省点事儿。李马克正要将除草机推回院子的角落，却没想走远的李帝努又折返回来，他迅速转过身，只见一柄长剑冲他直直地刺过来。

“我还是觉得有些不对，一般人被陌生人泼了水不会直接说是圣水吧。”李帝努望着李马克硬生生用左肩接下他的攻击，“你肯定不是什么普通人。”

李马克笑了笑，赤手握着李帝努的剑刃把剑从肩上拔出来，说，“你刚才也看到了。为什么还要用这种方法试探我呢？”握过锋利剑刃的手血淋淋，肩上的伤口向外喷出不少的血。

李帝努把剑从李马克手里抽出来，上面残留的血变成滚动的血珠，像是有了磁力一般又被吸回李马克的身体。

“虽然我确实是个怪人，但你突然动手也不对吧。”李马克说，“你还弄坏了我一件衣服。”

“你朋友？”李帝努抓住了重点，立刻就忘记了抱歉的心情。

“就是你一直在追的吸血鬼。”李马克看着李帝努又把剑举了起来，“你把武器收起来吧，猎人。你要找的那位不在我这里。”

李帝努是个吸血鬼猎人，说敬业也好难缠也罢，而他正因为失去了目标的线索而感到焦头烂额。本来想在李马克这里再收集一些线索，但李马克一副事不关己的模样，李帝努可能打探不到更多的情报了。但是李马克人很好，虽然刚见面的时候表现出了不满，但也是因为他一些不友好的行为，李帝努真诚地道歉后，拥有一颗善良的心的李马克很快就原谅了他，甚至还让他进了屋请他喝饮料。

李马克跟李帝努说，如果方便的话，你有什么战斗经历可以分享一下吗？我在做这方面的研究，打算写小说。李帝努心想，原来你是想利用我啊！果然非人生物没有什么真正的好心人。李帝努这么想着，也不知道自己为什么会冒出这样的想法。

两个人有一搭没一搭地聊了几句，天已经完全暗下来了。李马克时不时看挂在墙上的钟表，李帝努问：“你在等人吗？”

“是，我家小孩还没回来。”

“是照片上这位吗？我刚刚好像有碰见他，但是他给我带了一半路就不见了。”相框摆在柜子上，很显眼，李帝努瞄到照片上的李东赫说。“你脸色很差，发生什么事了吗？”

李马克尽量阻止自己往最坏的方向想，但那种可能性一旦出现在脑海里怎么也压不下去。以前那群做人体实验的血族一直都在找他，吸血鬼最看重名字，他们在名字上几近偏执，吸血鬼猎人们会利用名字来寻找吸血鬼的存在，吸血鬼之间也用此来确定同伴的身份，李马克不知道他们如何追踪自己，也不知道作为人类更改名字是否有用，至少他确实安全地生活了这么久。

平淡而幸福的生活会让人忘记苦痛。可能是跟李东赫待在一起太放松，他掉以轻心了。李马克陷入回忆的旋涡，也许他当初对李东赫产生的那一丝同情，就将他引向了错误的道路。

本来李马克再也不想跟他们扯上关系，现在为了李东赫不得不面对曾经给自己带来无尽痛苦的过去。

李马克没有想到李帝努还掌握了不少他不知道的关于血族的资料。李帝努带着李马克抄近路来到离他们最近的入口，周围是树林，难得的枝叶繁茂，遮住了夜空，一点星光都没有落下来。

李帝努往手里呼了口气，说：“你有没有觉得今天晚上降温了。”

“是你紧张了。”李马克说，“这地方本来就阴森森的。”

“不瞒你说，我有一些脑子不太好使的前辈，在我们发现了吸血鬼的秘密据点之后，就独自去挑战了，去过的都没回来。”李帝努搓着手，打开自己的箱子，李马克这才看到他箱子里的全貌，箱子不大，内有百宝，有一些摆得整齐，有一些挤在角落里。

“你这些道具都好古老，现在还在用啊？”李马克是想说有些东西他见过，都是很多年前用来击退吸血鬼的道具，但李帝努对他的认知仅仅是个能够自愈伤口的怪人，只当他不懂。

“传统的东西其实是最管用的。这些都是我从老一辈那里继承下来的。”李帝努自豪地笑着，他拿起一些可以随身携带的小物件，放进口袋里，“能够给我勇气的道具。”

李马克看着他把小巧的银质匕首藏进衣袖里，李帝努问他，你要带点吗？李马克摇摇头说，你保护好自己就行。

血族无法触及阳光，在夜晚狩猎，永远生活在黑暗里。李马克走在阴暗的密道里，心情很压抑，他想起李东赫的信息素，干燥的、温暖的、包容的，与这种地方实在是不能相配。而身后那个勇敢的人类，李马克为他祈祷。

“你现在可以把你那位吸血鬼朋友的名字告诉我了吗？作为来到这里的交换。”只有脚步声的空间太寂静，李帝努第一次接近吸血鬼的巢穴，心中多少还是不安，开始没话找话。

“罗渽民。”李马克说道。李帝努没想到他回应地这么爽快，停下了脚步，和李马克拉开了距离。李马克转身看他，又说：“不知道你接下来会遇到什么，也许你不能活着离开这里了，告诉你可能会对你有利？”

“我跟你来当然是有所觉悟的。”李帝努重新迈开腿，要不是空间不够，他想要和李马克并肩走，“如果可以干掉几个吸血鬼的话，那我作为猎人也算值得。那你呢？”

“我？”李马克被问住，“我也不知道，我只是……'死不了'。”

李帝努不明了李马克不死的体质，只当他在说些俏皮的玩笑话。“真是自大的发言。不过，活着不就是最幸运的事了。”

“活着，有时候也很痛苦，还不如死了。”

“你说的也有道理。吸血鬼虽然拥有漫长的时间，但他们又不能晒太阳，为了吸食血液补充能量做些伤天害理的事情。他们恐怕也不知道活着的意义是什么。不过，吸血鬼那样算是活着吗？”

“我不知道。”李马克说。他并不是在回答李帝努的问题，他想起一些没有李东赫的岁月，他问自己，你是活着的吗？他回答，我不知道。

终于有别的光线照进了密道。他们从密道里探出半个身子，向上看是穹顶，被吊在半空的石像、灿烂华丽的花窗，无一不告诉他们这是个教堂。李帝努打量了半天，小声地问李马克：“我们是不是走错了？吸血鬼在教堂里集会，太叛逆了吧？”

“应该没有错。”李马克把李帝努拉起来。“虽然你是个猎人，但你一个人肯定也打不过那么多吸血鬼，说不定最后还被他们抓住去做粮食，情况不对你就战术撤退，知道了吗？”

“你这话说的像交代后事一样，我们俩在他们眼里不都是一样的美味佳肴吗？你也……”李马克突然从他们藏身的柱子大跨步向外走，李帝努甚至来不及抓他的衣摆，他小声地喊，“喂！你疯了？你也太莽了吧！”

李马克不是沉不住气，是他的存在已经被感受到了，他也没有躲的必要了。

吊在半空的石像的正下方，摆着一个长方体的盒子，那是个忏悔室。

“你回来了。”

“我从来就不是你们这一边的。”

忏悔室后走出来的人，不，是吸血鬼，他拖地的红袍子彰显他在血族中高贵的身份，他血红的双眼在发亮，紧盯着李马克的眼神充满着渴望。几个吸血鬼围绕在李马克身边，面对他虔诚地下跪。

“真是绝情啊，我们赐予你永生，你不需要鲜血供养，也不必担忧阳光的灼烧，我们的神却不肯给予我们的子民一点甘霖，真是绝情啊。”

“恶心。”李马克起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他啐了一口，不想多言，“把我的人还给我。“

“哦，那孩子，非常的甜美。”红衣吸血鬼舔了舔嘴唇，发出一声感叹，“虽然我并看不懂人类，但OMEGA的血确实要比别的好喝许多。”

“可以了。你们不就是想要我的血吗？”李马克不知从哪掏出一把匕首，将手腕狠狠划破，鲜血涌出来，几只下等的吸血鬼挤在一起仰着头要用嘴去接他滴下来的血。

“放肆。”红衣鬼大喝一声，那几只下等血族扭着身子从李马克身边撤开。

目睹了一切的李帝努差点儿骂出声来，又突然被人捂住了嘴，却一时恐惧地完全无法挣扎。

“小猎人？你为什么会跟着他跑到这里来，真是不怕死。”罗渽民把李帝努身上藏的东西都摸了出来，扔到一边，然后才把手放开，又做了个噤声的手势。“虽然你的东西对我都没什么用，但还是清理一下给我自己一个心理安慰。毕竟你算是我们吸血鬼的敌人，我拖着这副痛死人的脚铐跑来救你，可是背叛的重罪。”

李帝努脖子一横像是要英勇就义，就差说一句“要杀要剐随你的便”，仿佛自己在罗渽民眼里就是块小点心。罗渽民微微笑，说，我是来帮你的！

“算了，也不是来帮你，是来帮李敏亨的。你的出现并不在我的预料之内，知道了吗？知道了就赶紧抓住机会走。我可不想你那么轻易就变成别人的点心。”

李帝努往李马克那边看，李马克还在与红衣鬼对峙，僵持不下。而吸血鬼却没有要攻击他的意思。他到底是什么人啊？

罗渽民拽人的力气很大，李帝努一个踉跄差点摔倒，手撑在地上，蹭到满手的血。李帝努以为是自己的手被蹭破，却发觉那血并不是自己的。李帝努看到罗渽民脚踝上的铁环。罗渽民没穿鞋，他的脚后跟已经被血浸得变了色。李帝努抓住罗渽民的手，说：“虽然我们是敌人，但我不想趁人之危，现在到底……”

“你这个人类是听不懂我的话吗！我对你的血不感兴趣不代表别的不会闻着味过来。你还想活命的话现在就赶紧走。”罗渽民打断他的话，揪着李帝努的领子说。

“可是，那个，李马克……”“你还有心情管他？”瞥见角落若隐若现的红光，罗渽民气恼地露出尖锐的犬牙，对着李帝努的脖子就啃了下去。

银质的匕首是李马克从李帝努身上顺来的，他看着血流不止的手腕，突然哈哈大笑起来，他把手举过头顶，血便顺着他的手臂一股股地向下流着。

“你看到了吗？”李马克说道，“说不定我现在用这把匕首插进我的心脏，我就再也不能复活，你们的计划就彻底宣告失败。”

“这不可能。”红衣鬼缓缓向他走近。李马克身形摇晃了一下，用刀尖指着左胸口的位置，举起那只还在流血的手，说：“你再往前一步，我就扎进去。”黑暗里爬出几只下等吸血鬼，朝着他的方向挪动，像是要阻止他。李马克深吸一口气，朝着他呵斥一声：“退下！”那些下等的血族果然就不敢动了。

“你们把我当什么？神？真是可笑。”李马克轻笑一声，“神有什么好当的？我活够了，我只想做一个普通人。”

匕首插进胸口，李马克摇摇晃晃地向后退了两步，身体便歪倒在地。他眼前一个黑影压过来，胸口里的异物被拔出，他能感觉胸前有血喷涌而出，继而失去了对所有事物的感知。

李帝努正费劲把罗渽民推开，他捂着自己的脖子很是慌乱，又听到不远处一声惨厉的尖叫，没来得及去质问罗渽民，他趴在柱子上向外探头，看到李马克把红衣鬼从身上踢到一旁，胸口处插着一把银质的匕首。李帝努摸摸自己的衣袖，发现早些时候藏起来的匕首已经不见踪影。

李马克扶着身旁的椅子站起身来，胸口的伤愈合得很慢，庆幸那个吸血鬼脑子不太好使，自己拙劣的演技也能把他骗过去。李帝努的道具帮了他大忙，不过也是一场赌博。他的呼吸没恢复到正常水平，双腿也很沉，从他倒下的位置走到忏悔室明明只是很短的距离，他却像是走了一个世纪。

他打开忏悔室的门，看见李东赫安睡的脸庞的那一刻，双腿脱力地跪在了地上。

“你还好吧？”李帝努和罗渽民不知道什么时候过来的，李帝努把李马克扶起来。

“渽民，帮我个忙……”

“我都清楚。听起来很残忍，四肢都断了。”罗渽民面无表情地说，“你来早一点说不定还能救回一双手？我不得已给他喂了我的血……”

“谢谢你。”李马克把昏迷的李东赫从窄小的忏悔室里抱出来，朝罗渽民和李帝努笑了笑，“也谢谢帝努。虽然那些下等吸血鬼不会攻击我，但我们现在还是得赶紧离开这里。”

“我走不了了。”罗渽民指了指自己的脚，看着李帝努说，“说来这玩意还是‘借用’你们的，真不是什么好东西。”

李帝努歪着脑袋想了想，说：“你跟我们走吧！”

“跟你们走干嘛，等你把我扭送到你们那继续受苦？”罗渽民说，“你不是说你不趁人之危吗？”

“不是。是你提醒我了，我的箱子里好像有类似的钥匙，可以帮你打开。”

终于把李东赫接回了家，李马克在床边站着，罗渽民在一旁坐着，而李帝努在客厅里感觉自己有些格格不入。

“他这个状态，随时都有可能……”罗渽民说，“说白了，他在你身边就不可能过普通人的生活。你跟他在一起，他以后会老会离开，而你永远是这个样子。发生了这样的事情，只是逼着你做出选择而已。”

“我只是不想让他跟我一起面对那些……”李马克说。

“你把他带回家的那一刻起，就注定了他也需要面对的。”罗渽民叹了口气，从他坐的位置刚好能看到露出沙发椅背的李帝努的后脑勺，“当然你可以选择告别，然后等一个轮回，再去把他找出来。要是我是你，我就不会做这么苦的事。”

“那也是你没得选。”李马克说。

“是啊，你多幸运啊。”罗渽民苦笑，“不过你如果让他活下来，因为我的关系，他可能会有一点点嗜血。”

“嗯。我知道了。”

“不死人之血予人永生”是罗渽民告诉李东赫，李东赫曾经也问过李马克，李马克让他不要信罗渽民说的鬼话，但现在他知道了那是真的。

李东赫成为了一名见习血猎，常常装死来吓唬可怜的李帝努，但李马克不喜欢他用这种事开玩笑。最近令他苦恼的是，和李马克接吻的时候总会咬破对方的嘴唇，吮吸伤口里渗出的血，那样的举动可能对于李马克来说是很诱惑的，他常常就被那样抱到床上去。

李东赫迎来新一年的生日时，在究竟是买“19”还是“20”的数字蜡烛的问题上和李马克争执不下。李东赫坚持认为，自己已经二十岁了，而李马克的观点是，他已经定格在十九岁了，就像他定格在二十岁一样。

“那我们岂不是永远差一岁了？”

“是啊，你永远都是我弟弟。”

END


End file.
